verdad o reto version pom
by PheobeGwendolynSheperd
Summary: que pasaria si en el zoologico de central park hay un nuevo... VERDAD o RETO pobres no saben lo que se esperan MUAJAJAJAJA ME ENCANTAN los nerdad o retos pero nadie subia uno pero hay uno a mdias a si que es pero que les gusten
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo lidia hay bueno a mi me encantan los VoR (verdad o reto) y como vi que habia uno y se quedo a medias pense que podia hacer uno estas son las reglas

Retos

*si es de muerte revivira al siguiente capitulo

*si se valen parodias

Verdades

*cual quier verdad

Y sobre todo …

DIVIERTANSE

A la historia …

Capitulo 1

En un cuarto oscuro estan todos los animales del zoologico inconsientes los primeros en despertar fueron los puinguinos

Skipper-que paso aqui?,y donde estamos? Ya se, espiraculo.

Kowalski al decir eso le reclama

Kowalski-eh skipper … tecnicamente eso no es cierto por que si recordamos los hechos fuimos capturados en el HQ

Flashback

En una noche tranquila todos dormiay cabo estaba haciendo la revision pero… se quedo dormido yno vio moverse a una sombra que iba dejando unos aparatitos en cada habitad y … la torre del reloj hasta que llego al habitad de los pinguinos pero antes les dijo

X- nos veremos… mañana…

FIN FLASHBACK

Rico-tenes rabon (tienes razon)

Skipper-es cierto pero como pudo entrar sin ser visto u oido …

En eso todos voltean a ver a cabo

Cabo- este …no fue mi inten…

Pero fue detenodo por una risa maniatica

Skipper –rico calla.

Rico-peo no fi yo (pero no fui yo ).

Skipper-entonces que fue?.

Marlene-eh ski… ski… SKIPPER… que es eso ?.

Le pregunto marlene asustada.

Julien-eso mi querida reina fue … el estomago de… MORT suelta los pies reales ya.

Y lo saca volando.

Mort- yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

Skipper-eso no es un estomago es ….

Pero sale como un elevador de la tierra y salen cuatro chicas de el.

Chica 1 ( yo)-hola yo me llamo lidia pero me pueden decir lidia.

Chica 2-hola me llamo denisse levy pero me pueden llamar….

Skipper – dejame adivinar denisse.

Denisse –no, iba a decir levy XP.

Chica 3-yo tambien me llamo denisse pero a mi diganme deni.

Chica 4- olisss yo me llamo ana y esto esss….

Las 4- verdad o reto.

Lidia –entonces verda o reto….

Tan tan tan …entonces que les parecio? Bien?mal? dejen retos ah y por si saven de donde es el apellido (HAY) entonces son unas verdaderas viajeras del tiempo.R&R!.

hola este,sieste fic es de una vieja amiga,y bueno no podia hacerle una cuenta asi k...como sea voy a tardar en subir los capitulos x k estoy castigada..;arga historia y por larga me refiero a corta historia,me castigaron,ok bye.

pheobe


	2. Chapter 2

Hola si yo se que no describe a los oc pero aqui estan

Lidia –tiene el cabello castañodorado ,hasta maso menos terminar el cuello,un collar con un Corazon hasta el final de color negro con azul, una blusa azul que dice *totally insane at the moment* y una falda negra y

Levy-tiene el cabello como hasta abajo de los Hombros ,y tiene una blusa aqua con letras balancas que dice *I love lil wayne* y unos shorts de mezclilla con un cinto aqua y unos guaraches blancos

Ana-tiene el cabello en capas hasta abajo de los hombros en capas , con rayas blancas y rosas que dice *I love mostachos* con shorts de colores

Deni-


	3. Chapter 3

hola si yo se que me tarde mucho pero es que me que de com mi abuelita y no tenia inspiracion

lo siento chikyuukuma13 pero era mi primer capitulo con retos por eso quedo muy gacho

desclaimer:los pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen

a la historia…

deni-ya que se fueron…

ana-podremos hacer…

deni- real…

las dos-verdad o reto…

mourice-*pensando*infantiles.

Ana-ya que levy y lidia no estan podremos invitar.

Deni-exacto.

Ana-adivinen que…

Mort-me daran un mango*saltando*yeay yeay!.

Deni-lamentablemente…no.

Mort-ahhh que mal.

Ana-calla y dejame hablar.

Mort-:P.

Deni tendremos un invitado especial que es …

Ana-NEKO-CHAN0423.

*se habren las cortinas rojas*(aparecen de la nada).

Deni-aplausos.

*aparece neko-chan0423*.

*trae puesto unos sandalias naranjas un pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa naranja que dice ' I love animes' el cabello cafe un poco abajo de los hombros con los ojos color café *.

Neko-chan0423-hola como estan?.

Ana- no hay tiempo para presentasiones o saludos asi que dinos…

Deni-que traes para nosotras…*miradas raras*bueno para las victimas.

Neko-chan0423-bueno traigo 2 retos para este cap y…*susurrando a ana* es possible que puedan hacer un reto de este cap y otro para el siguiente cap.

Ana-*tambien susurrando*si.

Neko-chan0423-*en voz alta*bien el primer reto es que rico…

Rico-eh?.

Neko-chan0423-…tienes que besar a…

Las tres-a …SKIPPER.

Skipper-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? No primero muerto a besar a mi expert en armas.

Deni-descuida pronto sera tu sueño sera realidad*con una Mirada asesina*.

Skipper-*gulp*po…por cuanto tiempo dijiste?.

Ana-pense que habiamos dicho que todos los besos seran por 5seg.

Deni-si yo tambien pero… que se le va a hacer.

Neko-chan0423-etto… puedo continuar?.

Ana-sipi.

Neko-chan0423-y cabo hay dos para ti .

Cabo-por que siempre yo? Diganme.

Deni-no seas coyon aparte uno es para despues.

Cabo-ah…que.

Ana –callate… neko-chan0423 continua.

Neko-chan0423-el reto de hoy parati es que igual que rico tienes que besar a Kowalski.

Cabo y kowalski-ehhh?...

Ana-y el de mañana es de…

Neko-chan0423-que es cierto que eres adorable y toda la cosa?.

Cabo-si…y?

Neko-chan0423-pues…que en el proximo cap tendras que ser TODO lo contrario.

Kowalski-tecnicamente eso es imposible

Deni-callate…si?.

Kowalski- sabes nunca lllegaras a ningun lado con esa actitud.

Deni-bueno pues callate quien te crees que eres,mi madre?.

Deni a ana-*susurrando *plan gris?.

Ana a deni-*tambien susurrando*si.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kowalski estaba atado a una silla y con tape en la boca.

Ana-quien mas quiere.

Neko-chan0423-no quiero interrumpir pero ya podemos hacer los retos.

Deni-si ala cuenta de tres.

Ana-uno.

Deni-dos.

Neko-chan0423-tres.

Todos excepto mourice-beso beso…

Mourice-como ya dije esto es infantile.

Pero solamente skipper y rico se besaron.

Ana-cabo?.

Cabo-si?.

Deni-por que no besaste a kowalski?.

Cabo-porque Kowalski tiene tape en la boca.

Ana iba directo pero deni la detuvo y le dijo.

Deni-dejame esto va a estar divertido.

Va directo a Kowalski y se lo arranca.

Kowalski-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!sabes eso dolio.

Deni-esa era la intencion.

Ana-bueno besa a cabo.

Se besan por 5 seg.

deni-nahh eh visto mejores…como los tuyos con Brandon.

ana-*sonrojadose*eso era un mito nunca nos besamos.

deni-lo que tu digas.

neko-chan0423-bueno adios.

ana- siquieres puedes venir el proximo cap.

deni-para asegurate de si hagamos el reto.

neko-chan0423-en serio pues aqui estare.

espero que les haya gustado neko-chan0423como no supe como eras asi que tuve que ver en tu perfil y te puse naranja pues supe que te gusta igual que los animes asi que aqui esta no olviden dejar reviews.


End file.
